sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Drill Automatons
Drill Automatons (also called "Animated Golems") are mystical automatons that were utilized by Balthazar Blake to train Dave Stutler, and appeared in The Sorcerer’s Apprentice: Sorcerer’s Fiery Frenzy. List of Automatons Moai The Moai is the most basic enemy that Dave would face. It can attack by either hurling a rock on Dave or jump toward him and spin its rocks on his face as a melee attack and avoiding his attacks. It can be easily defeated by Dave with fire balls. Stone Lion The Stone Lion is an animated lion that attacks with weak Plasma Bolts, and more stronger Plasma Mortar, which deals more damage than the latter. Not really tough, but is dangerous if it fought in higher levels as it able to use more advanced spells like the Fog Spell, which it used for ambushing Dave. Gargoyle The Gargoyle is tougher than Moai, as it able to shot several shards from his wings and fires purple bolts. Chinese Dragon The Dragon is a formidable opponent in Fiery Frenzy. One must be careful with it’s fireballs attacks, as a single shot of this fire balls would set anything it hits ablaze. Though can be avoided, the single blast of one of it’s fireballs would set the platform it hits ablaze for a period of time, which made facing this opponent quite difficult. Samurai This animated Samurai armor is a swift opponent whom impressive in using sword as melee weapon, where he attacks by performing either leaping slash and charging slash. It throws bombs as long-range attacks that can easily avoided. Though can be defeated with fireballs or lightning strike, facing him would be difficult, unless Dave has mastered Levitation Spell. If it fought earlier, it won’t be so challenging. Mummy The Mummy that animated by Balthazar was likely animated as puppets that imbued with magical powers instead necromancy like the rest of the opponents in Fiery Frenzy. While not as swift as Samurai, it is still a formidable opponent whom attacks with sand bullets and summoning sand spikes on the platform where Dave standing on. If Dave has mastered Levitation Spell, use it for staggering mummy so it could be attacked by either supercharged fireball or lighning strikes (if already mastered). Spider The Spider is quite challenging, as it uses Levitation Spell for attacks aside melee and leaping attack. But it’s trump card is it’s Shadow Clone Spell that enable it to generated multiple clones of itself. The platform where the original stands is brighter than the ones where clones stood at, so attack the spider whom stand on brighter platform when it perform this spell. Steel Eagle The second Steel Eagle would volunteers to fight Dave during his test upon animated by Balthazar from an eagle belt. It’s long-range attacks are small plasma bolts and a barrage of steel feathers that would rain Dave had he not immediately evade it. It can also perform melee attacks by leaping on him. Trivia *The Samurai likely inspired by a set of samurai armor that were collected by Drake Stone in his room at his penthouse. Category:Magic Category:Creatures